


Kid Just Wants To Have Fun

by v0ltaire



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack I guess, Drabble, Gen, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v0ltaire/pseuds/v0ltaire
Summary: Everyone hates Kobra, sorry buddy.





	Kid Just Wants To Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written for DD in a long ass time and i missed it so here

“I’m Party Poison and I have existential depression so I drown out my feelings with sex, drugs, and rock n’roll.” 

Kobra Kid sighed, “You could try to take this seriously.”

“And you could kiss my lily-white ass.” Poison sneered around the cigarette clenched between his lips.

“Oh, God. Anytime you like, please.” Fun Ghoul called. 

“I’d take you up on it but I don’t wanna deal with the pressure of being your first time.” Poison replied.

“Oh, fuck you.” said Ghoul, making his way closer to the booth Kobra and Poison shared.

“I thought that’s what you were tryna do.” Poison said, feigning ignorance.

Kobra lifted his sunglasses revealing a patch of clear skin surrounded by grime that only emphasized the displeasure in his glare more. “P… c’mon, man.”

Party Poison stilled from examining his nails and patted the seat next to him for Ghoul to sit, wrapping a firm embrace around his shoulders. “Okay, fine.” Poison sighed, “Lovers and siblings alike, I have a problem with admitting when I need help.”

“Help with what?” Ghoul asked, looking at Kobra pleadingly.

“To… For, just stuff, okay?” Poison said.

“Party Poison has a problem with giving other people the burden of responsibility because they feel personally at fault for anything remotely inconvenient happening ever.” Jet Star announced from nowhere.

“Ah, a wild therapist appears.” Kobra drawled, shifting over as Jet sat down next to him.

“Dunno what that is,” Jet shrugged, “I do know that our lovely leader here has to take a personal day every once in a while and I would encourage you do so before I go insane, too.”

“But what if I like navigating routes and going on patrols?” Poison complained glumly.

“None of this is what I wanted to talk about.” Kobra butted in.

“Then what is? I’m bored,” said Ghoul.

“I just wanted to play a game of chinese checkers.” Kobra explained, and sure enough between the four of them on the table of the booth was the board game in question.

“I wanted to distract him with my personal issues because every time we play I always win and then he gets pissy,” Poison shrugged Ghoul out of his arms finally.

Jet Star stood to leave, “My point stands, also I hate this game. Kobra, you’re a shit loser.”

“I’ll third that, I don’t even know what a checker is but it sounds gay.” Ghoul followed after Jet in a flurry of limbs and struggled to keep pace.

“That’s not very nice,” Poison said, looking back to Kobra for a reaction. 

None came, so Poison patted the table in farewell and a beat later the tell tale sound of an engine roared to life. A cloud of dust invaded the window and Kobra felt alone for a moment. 

“Fucking stupid assholes.” he said, and played against himself, still managing to lose on all sides.

  
  
  



End file.
